


luna.

by darkknight



Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [1]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Set in Ep 4, moon talk while trying to talk about feelings, yeong is hurt bc the king left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: a lesson of the moon in the quiet gardens.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726678
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	luna.

**Author's Note:**

> okay full disclosure i haven't written anything in ages, but god these two, i felt like i needed to add to the collection so here you go!

it was a dark night, but the gardens were beautifully lit as the pair walked quietly in the palace gardens, both lost in thought trying to take in everything that had happen over the couple of days. how much had changed and how much work there still was to be done. 

lee gon had suggested the walk to get away from the heaps of guards his captain had stationed around him. and also to try to get said captain to stop with the silent treatment ever since he came back. he knew he deserved it, but he couldn’t help but to miss him. even as the man walked beside him it felt like he was miles apart. 

he stoped and turned to the man beside him. took in his appearance, the dark circles under his eyes, the tension in his shoulder. he knew he’d hurt jo yeong, knew it would take some time for the wounds to heal. 

”yeong-ah…” he wasn’t sure where he was going, but he wanted to see the man that he loved smile. wanted him to know he’d make up for the stress and worry he’d put him under the period of time he’d been gone.

”do you wish to go back inside, your majesty?” was all he got back in reply. his captain wasn’t even looking at him. which fine, he deserved it but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

”no, i just want you to talk to me.” he took a few steps closer to the man before him, but jo yeong didn’t even glance his way. 

the king sighed and looked down before turning his head up to the night sky. ”the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it yeong-ah?” 

all he got was a shrug in reply. 

”did you known the distance between the earth and moon is 384403km?” not even a glance this time. ”that’s subject to change though, every year the moon keeps drifting away from us, little by little, almost unnoticeable since it’s only 3.8cm but the distance keeps growing.” still no reaction, just the tense lines of young’s body looking away from him. ”just like us it seems.” he said it more softly, as he looked down. 

”just like us?” 

the question made him look up, yeong was frowning and looking straight at him, with eyes that seemed to hold a storm.

”you haven’t spoken to me since i’ve come back, you’ve kept your distance, this is the closest we’ve been since i got back.” 

”i apologise for my feelings then, your majesty.” he turned away from him. 

”the moon is earth’s only natural satellite, it’s the only object that moves around the earth, it’s also in synchronous rotation with the earth which means that it’s always the same side facing the earth.” he blurted out. god he was the king, why was he so nervous? his captain seemed to have the same thought since a confused frown on his face.

”sorry your majesty, but why are you talking about the moon?” 

he sighed. ”i don’t know, i missed you, i still miss you since you won’t talk or even look at me. i just… i know it was wrong of me to leave like that, to not return for such a long time. but yeong-ah, you know why i needed to go, why i needed to find answers.”

”i know, of course i know, but it doesn’t make what i’m feeling go away. i, i didn’t know what happened to you. i didn’t know where you were. i didn’t know what to do, i had everyone scour the entire country looking for you. it won’t take a lesson about the moon to make it go away, especially since i know you want to go back, i can see it in your eyes, your majesty. you’re gonna stay here for a few days doing damage control and then you’ll go back, and i’ll be in the same place as i was before.” 

”i’m sorry yeong-ah. i… i don’t have an excuse, i wasn’t thinking when i went through the barrier.” 

”no why would you, you’re the king. you can do what you want.” 

”the last thing i ever wanted to do was hurt you yeong-ah. and you’re right, i didn’t take in how you’d be feeling, i was so focused on needing to find answers i disregarded your feelings. i was being the moon.”

”the moon? what? can you please just drop the moon references and just say what you’re trying to say.” 

”i created the distance, i was being the moon. it’s my fault we’re like this, and it’s wrong of me to expect everything to be the same just because i’m back.” 

the silence washed over them after what the king said and he could see that his captain was trying to formulate what to say next. 

”you know if this was any other night,” yeong started after a while. ”i would’ve loved to hear you talk all about the moon while walking through here with you but, you’re right it’s not the same. and it’s going to take a while for it to be, are you fine with that?” his captain looked at him with unsteady eyes. if anyone else were to walk past them they wouldn’t understand the emotional heaviness surrounding them. jo yeong looked as steady as ever, his eyes only betraying the fear he felt, that his king wouldn’t be fine with it. which was ridiculous but also showed the tear he’d made by disappearing out of nowhere. 

”of course yeong-ah.” he saw some tension leaving his captain at his answer as he nodded once to his king and started to walk away. ”just,” he said and saw yeong turn again. ”just know that i love you, and i’ll be here, just like the moon is pulled towards the earth, i’ll be here when you need me.” 

”i thought the moon was getting further away from the earth?” he said as he raised an eyebrow. god he hated that raised eyebrow. he wanted to kiss it and hated that he was the reason he couldn’t. 

”that’s because the moon is an ass.” it make yeong laugh, which made the king’s heart soar. ”it’ll stay close, i promise you that.” and with that answer yeong nodded with a small smile as he turned to walk away, but after a moment he stoped. 

”even though i’m mad, i love you.” he said softly before walking away. and he knew they would be alright, that it would take time to process everything, which was fine. while he wanted answers so badly, he knew it wouldn’t matter as much if he lost the one person he loved along the way. 

the king stayed in the gardens, looking up at the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it all the way down here!  
> was it good? was it bad? every kind of feedback is welcome!


End file.
